HOME ALONE
by ForbiddenFruit420
Summary: the flock go to max's moms house when she and Ella are not home. FAXNESS ensured.this is my first fanfic. read and review. T because I'm paranoid. one-shot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Mr. Patterson**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Maximum Randomness **_

We- the flock and me, Maximum Ride- had been flying for many hours now. The kids were tired. The last time we stopped to eat was one hundred and thirty-six minutes ago as Gazzy informed me.

We were desperate for someplace to rest and eat. We haven't seen a cave or a park or a place like that so we are homeless like always. I wish there was a place for bird kids to live. I know you are thinking there is: the school. The place you were born. But I want go somewhere the flock will not get experimented on.

"Max, I'm hungry" I herd Nudge whining behind me. Then Fang gave me a look which said 'we need to find those hollow stomachs some food, then a place to sleep' I nodded in reply. We were flying above a city so we obviously could not just land in KFC of something. But then I remembered that Arizona wasn't far from here. Fifteen minutes from where we were (A.N. I'm not from America so I don't know their geography well). Mom and Ella had gone for the vacation I know this because I spoke to Ella on he phone yesterday. Mom said that we could use the house if we needed.

I told the flock my idea there was the same expression on every bird kid's face: pure joy. It was nice to know that one sentence could have that effect. The flock was flooded with a new kind of energy. They were faster.

We finally reached we landed at the door. Luckily there was no one to see our graceful landing. Then we realized that we do not have the key. The pain in Nudge's eyes was of so much shock and pain I thought she would cry. Okay that was exaggerated. But she was sad.

I fished out my mobile from my pocket (yes I finally got one and so did Fang and Iggy) I called Mom. She picked up after three rings. I said "Hello Mom" "Hi Max, how are you and the rest?" "We are all fine. How are you?" our conversation went on with such formalities till Gazzy yelled "just get to the point". I told Mom our problem and she told me that the keys were kept under the mad that said 'welcome' I laughed and hung up after saying bye to her.

I removed the keys and opened the door. Decided that the girls would take Ella's room and the boys would take the guest room as mom's room was closed. We had also kept our spare clothes here so we all showered and changed into fresh clothes. After that Iggy made us the most delicious pancakes (I loved breakfast for dinner) it was time to sleep

Ella's bed was big enough for 2 so Angel and Nudge slept on it while I lay on a mattress on the floor. It was nice but this thought kept nagging me. Whenever I tried to focus on something else I remembered how amazing it felt to have Fang's lips on mine. Finally I gave up and opened the room door carefully to see to it that I made no noise and woke up Angle who was a light sleeper.

I walked into the living room only to see the most handsome face ever. He was the love of my life even though I might never say it to his face or at least not unless he says it first. I walked carefully towards him. He was listening to music on his i-pod, it must have been some song by 'My chemical romance'. I said "hi" he replied with a nod and a weak smile "what keeps you up so late" "it's not that late. Its only…" he looked at his watch and shocked said "three in the morning". Wow that was a pretty long sentence. I gave him a sarcastic look which said 'no duh, sherlock'.

"You have not answered my question" I said "oh nothing really, thinking 'bout stuff" amazing he was replying in more than one word, such an improvement. "About stuff? Care to be more specific?" I said "us, Max" he replied. "Why can't you sleep?" he continued "To be honest, same reason" I can't believe I just said that. I actually told Fang that I was thinking about him and me. Crap.

"Max..."he said "I still lov-like you , a lot" I don't know what came over me but I went closer to him and instantly held his gorgeous head and pulled it closer to me; all this time staring at his lips. I looked up and touched my lips to his. "I love you too Fang , forever" "forever" he replied and crashed his lips down to mine. It was a blissful oblivion, if I ever go to paradise I thought it would be incomplete without Fang and his kisses.

Please read and review. No flames please


End file.
